Enough
by JailyForever
Summary: The Black family have dinner, and Walburga has had enough


**A/N:**

 **This one shot has been written as part of a challenge set by the lovely people over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)** **.**

 **Task:** To write about a member of the Black family during their time at Number 12 Grimmauld Place

 **Character:** Walburga Black

 **Extra Prompt:** A grandfather clock that shot heavy bolts at whomever passed by.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:** Prepositions: Across, Between; Instead of saw: Watched; Instead of walked: Marched

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Cantankerus Nott – (Challenge) Reference to the "Sacred Twenty Eight" in your story

* * *

Enough

Walburga sat at the foot of the table, across from her husband with her sons positioned either side of her; her hand clasped tightly around her ornate goblet as she listened to her eldest son go on yet another tirade about how every belief dear to the House of Black was completely bigoted and wrong. She had just about had enough of her backwards, muggle born loving scum bag of a son.

Did the Sacred Twenty Eight mean nothing to him?

"Mum, I'm telling you muggle borns aren't that bad," Sirius exclaimed loudly. "One of girls in my year, she can do the most incredible things with a wand. She can perform better magic than most seventh years. It's really quite..."

Orion, her husband stood up and slammed his hands forcefully on the table stopping Sirius in the middle of his rant, "That is enough. You talk about mudbloods as if they are people. They're not Sirius; they are scum of the earth who aren't good enough to lick our boots and it is about time that you learnt that!"

Walburga nodded her head fiercely in agreement with her husband. She always loved it when Orion put his foot down and showed this side of him, it was the main reason she loved and adored him so much.

"Dad's right Sirius, we cannot be seen to fraternise with mudbloods, the House of Black has a reputation to uphold," Regulus announced in agreement with his father which made Walburga prouder than anything to know that at least one of son's knew how the world worked.

"But..." Sirius began.

"No, that is enough. If you love those filthy mudbloods so much why don't you get out of my house," Walburga screamed, rising to her feet and flinging her goblet at Sirius and only missing because her arrogant son had the nerve to duck. She had had enough of Sirius and his muggle loving mumbo jumbo. ENOUGH! If she couldn't rectify his way of thinking then the best thing she could do for the family was throw the ungrateful child out into the cold to make it on his own in the world.

He wouldn't last five minutes on his own, Walburga thought to herself, as she glared at her son waiting for him to make his next move. Sirius stared back at his mother and the two engaged in a staring contest, neither one wanted to back down first.

"Well, what are you waiting for boy?" Orion raged, startling both Walburga and Sirius and ending their staring competition. "If you won't abide by our family's beliefs and want to preach all that nonsense, you know where the door is. Go and get your things and then leave this house you thankless child."

Regulus shovelled down a mouthful of food as he observed the interaction between his mother, father and older brother. This kind of behaviour was just an ordinary family dinner, but it was the first time that his mother and father had tried to throw his brother out. He couldn't wait to see what his brother would do.

Walburga watched on as Sirius looked from her, to her husband and then stormed out of the grand dining room, and up the staircase only to return minutes later dragging his trunk behind him.

She seethed with anger; her eyes followed Sirius as he marched towards the front door.

Walburga smirked to herself as Sirius passed the grandfather clock which immediately fired several sharp bolts at him; much to her disappointment they all missed him by millimetres when he ducked. It would have been his just desert if her eldest son had been hit by them she lamented to herself, as Sirius dusted himself off and fired one last parting glare at his mother before storming out of the house.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
